


Bullets and Vows

by CorruptedReality



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Destruction, Execution, Future Fic, Guns, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedReality/pseuds/CorruptedReality
Summary: It's the future Tord took over and he made the fatal mistake of picking Edd to be the next victim, Tom risks everything to stop Tord and save Edd





	Bullets and Vows

**Author's Note:**

> I know Tord ends up being the bad guy a lot in my Eddsworld stories but he makes a really good antagonist. The story is in Tom's first person perspective

The communist future is a disgusting place. When the Red Leader, Tord, took over the world. Everyone suffered, people are sick, starving, and miserable. Tord loved executing people, there was always one public execution a day. Tord made sure the friends and family of the victim got front row seats. What Tord doesn't know is he's not the only one who knows how to shoot someone in the head. 

Once Tord took over, I began training myself to use guns, more specifically sniper rifles, planning the perfect time to finally do what I've wanted to do for many years. My fiance, Edd, God rest his soul, hasn't been the same since Tord ordered for Matt's execution last month. I've been doing everything in my power to comfort Edd, he was all I had in this world. 

Nobody can trust anyone anymore, but I would gladly take the shot the the head for Edd. He was more scared now than ever, we never thought Tord would come for one of us, but he made sure Edd and I got a close look at Matt's death. I wasn't really effected by it since I never really cared much for Matt, but Edd broke down that night. 

He has too good of a heart for this world, I will never understand how he was able to keep it after Tord took over and made everyone who wasn't Red Army soldiers suffer, our wedding getting interupted, and even executing Matt. Edd kept his kind and caring nature that it seemed like the rest of the world completely abandoned. 

I love Edd, he gives me the drive to keep going on, to carry out the promises I made to him. Truth be told, if Tord were to take me right now, if not for Edd, I wouldn't even try to stop him. I've had enough of this world but I made too many important promises to Edd, I promised to kill Tord when the time came, and that we will have our wedding before one of us get killed. 

Resources are very limited and we only get so much food in our monthly food packages. I've been going without food for three days, I've been letting Edd take the food since there really was only enough for one person by the end. I won't lie, I'm starving, I'm tired, and I'm frustrated, but I have a job to do now, to keep Edd safe. Tord's favorite place to find new victims is our neighborhood, last night they stormed our neighbor, Eduardo's house and executed his friend, Mark. 

Jon's been dead for years already so Mark was all he had. To think, years ago, I hated Eduardo about as much as Edd did but now the both of us just sympathize with him. It also helped me to keep a closer eye on Edd, since he was all I had. 

I came home carrying our new food box, Edd was standing in the kitchen, he turned to face me, he smiled to me. It really is good that Tord's world hasn't beaten Edd's spirit, because I would be miserable if Edd couldn't smile anymore. 

"Tom," cried Edd. "I just cooked up the last meal from the last food box. You can have it." Edd handed me a plate of food. 

"Edd no," I said. "You eat it. I can wait till tomorrow." 

"But Tom, you haven't eaten in days and I feel bad. I can wait till tomorrow, you need to keep some strength." 

"I'll be fine Edd, you can have it. I don't need food that badly." 

I gave the plate back to Edd and sat down on the couch. I took my flask out of my pocket and took a drink from it and sighed. Edd sat the plate down and sat next to me, he took my hand. I looked down at the ring on his hand then looked at Edd. He looked defeated, he was clearly tired too, he looked at me and smiled then planted a kiss on my forehead, I smirked. 

Edd sighed, "Tom, do you think we'll actually be able to have our wedding?" He asked. 

"Edd," I said. "Tord will be shot before he stops us from getting married. Believe me, I wanna do it right now but it's just too dangerous." 

"But...After Matt, who's to say we aren't next. I'm really scared, Tom." 

"Listen to me Edd, nothing, not even Tord will stop me from saying "I do.'" I kissed Edd on the forehead and hugged him. 

Edd gave me an extra squeeze, his fear was very apparent. I used to not be scared to die but now that I'm with someone who needs me, I'm now terrified to die. Both of us want the suffering to stop, but Edd would suffer if he kept living, but he would suffer more if he didn't at least have me to keep him sane. 

I can tell his pureness was fading, his smiles lose pureness every time, he's hurt and I know it, but I knew he was fighting his own battle, trying to be happy for me because he knew that he was my strength. Sometimes I wonder who the real trooper is. 

A car pulled up on the side of the road, Paul opened the door, letting Tord out. He made his way to our door, Edd clinged onto me, I pat his shoulder to help him ease up a little. Tord opened the door, he had a cigar in hand and gave an evil sounding chuckle. 

"How's it going boys?" Tord asked. 

"It could be better, but you know," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Aww, Edd. You look so scared. It looks adorable." 

"Because you killed Matt!" Edd cried. 

"I did, didn't I? It was quite the show." 

"You're sick Tord, he was your friend!" 

"I don't use that name anymore. I am the Red Leader now. You should know better to address me as such." 

"I don't know why you're here. You don't have friends here anymore." 

"Well Tom, I'm glad you asked, it's execution day and you guys I've wanted to put on the chopping block the most, I figured I'd pick one of you." 

Edd's worst fears were met, Tord was going to kill one of them. Tord really didn't see us as friends. I for one have always hated Tord. I stepped forward, Edd grabbed my hand. 

"I'll make this easier on you, Tord," I said. "Kill me, considering I hate you and you hate me." 

Tord took a drag of his cigar then chuckled. "Classic stupid Tom," he said. "I'm not here for you, I got a better way of punishing you." Tord snapped his fingers, Red Army soldiers stormed into the house, two of them grabbed Edd. Edd started panicking, he refused to let my hand go. The soldiers pulled him hard to make him break the grip, he started crying, shouting for help and my name. 

I felt something hard in my hand, it was Edd's ring that I gave him. I looked up and ran after the soldiers, they pointed their guns at me, I stepped back. Edd looked up at me, tears pouring down on his face. 

"I love you..." he whimpered. 

The soldiers shut the door and Paul drove off with Edd inside. I fell to my knees, I wanted to cry so much but I don't have normal eyes anymore. Artificial tears don't express how much it hurt watching Edd taken away from me. I looked down at the ring, I balled up my fist and looked up. 

"I'm coming, Edd...It's time..." I said. 

I walked back inside, tied the ring to a string and put it around my neck. I loaded up my sniper rifle, and walked out the back door. Walking the streets with a loaded gun was dangerous and citizens aren't allowed to have firearms. So I had to be careful. 

While I can defend myself just fine, Red Army soldiers are never just one person and I haven't mastered trick shots yet. I know I need more time but Edd needed me now more than ever, time was very limited. I won't lie, running like this is very tense, there's not many places soldiers aren't patrolling, they're mostly in bigger areas, especially around town square where the executions take place. 

"Attention citizens," the PA system announced. "Everybody gather around the town square, we have an execution taking place really soon. If you are personally close to Edd, you're permitted to the front row. Thank you!" 

My eyes widened, I didn't have much time. As much as I'm not a fan of it, I have to do it to save time, parkour. I climbed up a house and onto the roof, I hopped over roof after roof till I was close to the town square. I saw a sniper tower for one of the Red Army soldiers and made my way to it. People started gathering around which helped me hide. I climbed the sniper tower, before the soldier could fire, I locked my arms around his neck and squeezed until he passed out. 

Tord put Edd onto the stage and and shoved him to his knees. I aimed my rifle at Tord's head and held my breath. 

"Ladies and gentlemen," Tord announced. "We are gathered here for my favorite time of the day, execution time. I think you know this person. Such a friendly face and a kind heart. Now watch it all disappear." Tord took out his gun and pointed it to Edd's head. 

Eduardo, who was in the crowd shook his head. Someone who hated Edd even believed that what Tord was doing was not okay. We both placed our fingers on the triggers of our guns. Edd closed his eyes tightly and cried. 

"I thought...we were friends," he whimpered. 

A gunshot went off. The crowd gasped in horror, Edd opened his eyes and turned to see Tord's body had dropped dead with a bullet wound in his forehead. Edd crawled over to Tord's body then looked around, he saw me in the sniper tower, I waved to him. Edd's face lit up, the joy on his face is something I haven't seen in so long. 

I crawled down the sniper tower, ran to Edd and hugged him. The crowd began cheering, even Eduardo. I held up Edd's ring around my neck. 

"I told you nothing was stopping me from saying "I do.'" I said. 

Edd's tears of pain turned into joy as he pressed his lips to mine. The Red Army soldiers in the area were confused and began scattering. The world was better off without them, now with Tord gone. Maybe the world and life can go back to the way it was. While it wasn't perfect back then, I would take that world over the one Tord created any day.


End file.
